Hyuuga Ritsu?
by Super-Blob08
Summary: 'I promise,I'll NEVER leave you guys.I mean you're all my closest friends,right'That was what Sakura Mikan's last words to her class,before she mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth.Or so they thought.MxN.PLZ REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

_'I promise, I'll NEVER leave you guys. I mean you're all my closest friends, right?' That was what Sakura Mikan's last words to her class, before she mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth. Or so they thought._

_Mikan was walking in the deserted hallways, on her way to the principal's office. She had just assured her friends that she'll be fine, even though she was the first person to be called on the intercom to see to the principal. She halted, staring at the LARGE door that held behind, the headmaster. Though she had felt confident on her way here, she was starting to get nervous._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"Come in." a childish voice came out. Mikan rose an eyebrow at this, and sighed as she entered the room. She scanned the room, having her eyes land on a … a kid sitting where the headmaster should be. Then Mikan mentally slapped herself, 'Of course! It's because he's the headmaster!' she reminded herself._

_"May I ask why I'm here Headmaster-san?" Mikan politely asked. "Well, have you heard of the SECS alice?" he asked. "Huh? What in the world is that?" "It's an alice that can Steal, Erase, Copy, and Seal. It's dangerous, but very useful for us. And sadly, the AAO as well finds it useful." the headmaster explained. "But what in the world does this have to do with me? It's not like I have the alice, I have the NULLIFACTION alice, remember?" Mikan emphasized. "I understand Sakura, but YOUR mother has that alice, SO it must mean you have it too!" "What? I don't think you understand! I have a grandpa that doesn't have a alice! I'm not so sure about my parents though! And isn't it impossible to be a multi-alice user?" Mikan yelled._

_The headmaster was standing up now, glaring at Mikan. "I know your mother! I know you're her daughter too! AND IT'S VERY POSSIBLE TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE ALICE! NOW TELL ME, DO YOU HAVE THE SECS ALICE OR NOT?" "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about!" Mikan retorted. "I had someone go grab someone from the Z group, and they snitched about your mother having you! Which explains why you look alike, and the other similarities as well! It all fits! Not to mention your alice is like your father's alice, a teacher that had worked here!"_

_Mikan was getting all confused, and was about to open her mouth when she was held by two masked boys. Mikan struggled only to gasp a bit, 'cause the feel of their hands were ice cold. A shadow came over Mikan, and she shivered to see the dreadful person she had hoped to never see again, who was in front of her once more. That person was of course, Persona._

_"I had enough with this conversation, I'll find your mother's location one way or another." the headmaster said, as Persona held an annoyed expression. 'Why me? I didn't even do anything. I have no clue what he's talking about. Maybe he finally had his egg cracked, considering all the trouble we've caused.' Mikan thought as she stared at the cackling man._

_Mikan stood, worried about what they would do to her in order to get any information on her 'mother'. Not that she had any. Before she could blink, a bright flash of light appeared before the principal, and it was blinding. Once it waned, a raven-haired girl in a black plaid uniform was there only, she had a black cat mask. It was all worn out as if it was at least twenty-five years old._

_"Who are you?" the headmaster glared at the girl, who gladly returned the icy stare. "Invisible Angel." she bluntly said. "And why are you here?" Persona asked, curious if his gut feeling is right. "Simple. To finish my mission." the girl smirked as her voice send everyone shivers down everyone's back. 'Her voice sounds so innocent, yet it sounds like she would kill anyone in this room that would move an inch.'_

_Everything that happened next came very slow for Mikan to comprehend. The girl was too fast to be seen by the others, but Mikan saw her quickly take care of the two students. Then the girl headed for the headmaster, and tied him up. Before Persona could even attack her with his alice, she appeared in front of him. Then she tied him up along with the principal, and wrote on a piece of paper and teleported it. She took out a another piece of paper, and began to write on it. Once she was done, she blindfolded the everyone and put earplugs in their ears. She turned around, and took off the old mask, beaming at Mikan._

_Mikan let out a light gasp. The girl looked so…cute! The girl's raven hair was to the middle of her back, and silky-like. The girl's skin looked fair, and pure. Her face was too cute, and her eyes, was alluring brown. Mikan's eyes widen at how pretty this girl looked. "Hi, my name is Yumi." the raven-haired smiled warmly. "I'm Sakura Mikan." Mikan replied. "I know. Anyways, come with me." Yumi said, as Mikan came towards her. "Hold my hand." she demanded, as Mikan did as she was told. "What for?" Mikan asked, when they were teleported._

_Within seconds they stood in front of a modern house, and Mikan was feeling woozy. "Where are we, Yumi?" she asked. " A friend's house, well in your opinion." she replied as she rang the doorbell. 'Hm?' Mikan thought as the door swung opened to see Aoi standing there. "Aoi!" Mikan said in surprise. "Hello, Aoi-chan." Yumi said. 'Oh so they know each other.' Mikan thought. "Yeah, we have everything prepared for Mikan-chan." "Thank you." "Huh? What's happening?" Mikan asked, as they all stepped inside._

_"You see, Yumi-san had came here earlier, warning us before time that you've come here to stay with us for a while." Aoi's Dad explained. "Ah…Wait, so I'm not going back to Gakuen Alice anymore?" Mikan's voice started to waver. "Not for a while, no." Yumi answered. "Ok." was all Mikan said. 'So, I'm separated from Hotaru again, but this time, I'm separated from more closer friends of mine! No Mikan don't cry!' Mikan thought in her mind._

_"So, I'll be showing you where you'll be staying, Mikan-chan." Aoi said as she went upstairs with Mikan and Yumi following her. They entered the room across from Aoi's room, which was very warm-feeling. Once they all got in, Aoi closed the door behind her and she sat on the bed. Mikan was smiling at how comfortable the room feels, and how bright it was, overall it fitted Mikan perfectly._

_"Sakura-san." Yumi said. "Yes, Yumi?" Mikan asked. "Starting from this day, you will have a normal life until you can come back to Gakuen Alice. Except, you'll be in a low profile meaning, you'll be under a fake identity." "Why?" "Because AAO and Gakuen Alice will take you, and it's best to wait in the shadows." "What is my identity?" Mikan whispered. " Will you'll be under a guy identity, Hyuuga Ritsu, a distant cousin, that will be staying with them." "EWWWWWWW! No way am I wearing boy clothing!" Mikan yelled. "Mikan, it's either that OR you'll be staying in this room for the remaining time." Yumi sternly said._

_"It's true Mikan-chan, that's the only way," Aoi said, as Mikan was gaping at the both of them. Then she pouted and said, "Fine," as Aoi was sweat dropping and was rolling her eyes, when she took a glance at her watch. "Mikan, Aoi, I have to leave now." Yumi said in a haste. "Are you sure, you don't want to stay for dinner?" Aoi offered. "As good, as that sounds, I really back to report back to my mother." "Who is your mother, Yumi?" Mikan asked. Yumi sighed, knowing she had to give up her cover sooner or later, and said, "You're my mother, Mikan-chan," Aoi and Mikan's eyes widened at her statement. "…I'm actually from the future, and it's terrible. Your future self told me the only way to change it was to change this part, or so she suggested. So, I guess this is good-bye Mom. Well at least for now." Yumi said as she tightly hugged Mikan who hugged back, even though she's still in shock._

_Once Mikan finally recovered from the upset she quickly asked, "What do you mean by that the future is terrible?" "Well, I can't exactly describe how it's terrible. But right now we are in a big war, however it isn't going the way we want it to. And we lost so many, half the people on our side…that's remaining says we should surrender and maybe have our lives spared… And then you thought up this plan that could prevent this from happening…However the war will still come either way…" Yumi sniffed as if to thwart her tears from falling from her coffee eyes. "Don't worry, at least now the future will change for the better." Mikan beamed at Yumi who smiled backed._

_Yumi turned to Aoi, and said, "And thank you for your help, Aoi-chan." She gave her a hug too. She turned to Mikan and tossed something at Mikan. Mikan caught it, and it was a raven wig, with red and dirty blonde highlights. It was almost like Natsume's hair, except for the highlights. "Oh and before I forget, you'll need an alice stone in order to keep up the disguise when you enter Gakuen Alice. Cause if you used your Nullification, it's just a give-a-way. So here." Yumi said as she gave Mikan a red alice stone. "Mom wants you to keep it." "Tell her that I said thank you." "Ok."_

_With a wave of Yumi's arm, she vanished, to return to her family in the future. Mikan smiled, but felt like crying at the same time. Aoi looked at Mikan, who broke into tears. Aoi hugged Mikan, who's sadness was taking over her evaporating happiness."Mom, you should remember that you look more uglier when you are crying. Just like what Auntie Hotaru usually says. So please stop crying, it's not like I'm not going to see you again, right?" Yumi's voice echoed throughout the room._

_After an hour of Aoi trying to comfort Mikan, Mikan finally fell asleep. "Wait for my return. Ok guys?" Mikan muttered in her sleep, as Aoi tucked her in her bed and quietly left the room._

A fourteen-year old boy stood in front of the golden gates, that slowly opened the path to the school this person was withdrawn from three years ago. The boy looked up at the HUGE gates and sighed in annoyance. 'How long are they gonna keep me out here? People are beginning to stare, ESPECIALLY THE GIRLS!' the boy shifted his weight off his left foot onto his other one, trying his best to ignore all the stares.

"Why is that guy just standing there?" a guy whispered to his friend. "I don't know but it seems as if he's waiting to enter the school." "Impossible! Everyone knows that only geniuses can enter! He seems like a idiot." the guy said as a group of girls heard them. "I'm not sure if he's smart or not, but I know he's cute." A brown haired girl sighed. "Sure, he's cute to you but he looks like a hottie. Don't you other guys agree?" a raven haired girl say as the other girls nodded.

"Well, who said they wanted to hear what you have to say?" the guy asked. "No one, but we were just stating what we thought about the guy over there." "Well, how about you just take your friends and yourself out of here?" the guy said as he shove the girl to the ground. "Hey, dude I think you went a bit too far there." his friend said. "Ugh. Fine, whatever let's go." He turned to leave as the girl stood up once more. "You are a coward, huh? Taking your friend's suggestion after giving a irresolute punch like that?" The girl yelled in rage. The guy turned around to face the girl and held up his fist, to bring down on her face. The girl remain standing there, glaring at him with the friends just standing back not sure what to do.

His fist was about to touch the cheek of the girl, when all the sudden a hand grabbed it and placed it firmly against his back. "OW! LET GO OF ME!" the guy yelled in pain. "Miyuki! Did you get hit?" the raven haired girl's friends asked. Miyuki asked, "Does it seem like I am hit anywhere?" Her friends gave a sigh of relief, and began to thank her savior.

"Hiroshi, I told you we should have left after you shoved her." his friend said. "Shut up, Takai! Plus WHO THE FREAKING PERSON HOLDING ME?" Hiroshi struggled to get out of the person's grip. He glanced at the person behind his back and gawked. "Y-You're the guy that was standing in front the gates!" He stuttered. The boy narrowed his auburn eyes at him and said, "Yea, but I'm not very happy of how rude you've been with these girls. So just go home with your friend, and hope that you'll NEVER see me again." the boy said in a SCARY tone. Everyone stared in fear of him, and Hiroshi gulped and just nodded as he was let go. Once he was allowed movement, he began power-walking away. Takai bowed to everyone and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you all, he's just a hot-headed guy." And with that he ran off after his shaken friend.

Miyuki bowed and said, "Thank you for saving me. Would you like us to treat you to lunch, to show our thanks?" The girls looked at him with puppy eyes, and he smiled a bit as they began to blush. "I'm sorry but I have to go now." as he bowed and began to run over to the school gates, with a blond _girl_? "Aww. He has a girlfriend too bad, I was about to ask him out…" Miyuki sighed as her and her friends left as well.

The boy ran up the blond person, panting. "I saw the whole thing, so you don't have to apologize to me. Anyways I am a man, named Narumi and I'll be your Homeroom teacher, so I'll be showing telling you all about this school okay, Hyuuga-kun?" Narumi asked. The boy nodded and just followed Narumi as he began to blabber on about stuff he already knew about. 'Oh Kami, please, help me from this point on.' He begged as he began zoning out.

Narumi was walking in the hallway, when he stopped with Hyuuga running into his back. "Ow? What the heck, Naru?" He said. "You're already calling that? Just like your cousin, Natsume-kun." Narumi pouted. With that he sweatdropped as Narumi had his happy smile on again. 'Hm. I don't know why but the smile Narumi-sensei has on is the same old smile, however there's something off about it I just can't figure out what it is.' He thought. I'm getting tired of calling you Hyuuga-kun. Can I call you Ritsu-kun?" "Huh? Oh sure, whatever." Ritsu answered. "Kawaii!" "What are you a homo?" Ritsu coldly asked, as Narumi was pouting. "No, I am not a homo." He said in a hurt way. "I'm so sorry Narumi-sensei, for insulting you. MAN! Who knew being like Natsume was so difficult?' Ritsu thought.

"Anyways right here is your room, and your star rank will be given to you by me tomorrow morning. Ok? Good Night~!" And with that the three hour long tour ended. As Ritsu enter the room it looked like any other guy room, and he didn't mind how small the room was since he is a new student. As he closed the door, he made sure his windows were closed with curtains that they provided. Then he locked the door to make sure no one were able to come in.

He walked over to his two bags he brought with him when he came. He opened one of the big, large bags, that showed his clothes and began putting them into his dresser. He came back to the other bag opening it to show girl clothes, and took out Pjs. He sighed as his hand went through his raven hair that had red and dirty blond highlights. He then pulled off the wig to reveal her shining brown hair. She sighed once more but in relief as she had on her Pjs on and put her wig on the nightstand. She put the bag into her closet that was filled with the boy uniforms that she'd be wearing as she zipped up the bag.

Mikan walked over to the bed and laid on it, deep in thought, 'Exactly did Yumi EVER say when I was allowed to be out of the disguise? Oh well! Time to go to bed! Since I have school tomorrow!' Mikan said as she pulled the covers over her.

Jackie: So what do you think of it?

Mikan: I think this might be your best work so far Jackie! ^_^

Jackie: Thank Mikan. *Smiles*

Natsume: Sure this is the best writing out of all your stories, but you still stink.

Jackie: Why you-!

Natsume: *Leaves*

Mikan: Natsume~! Come back here and say you're sorry! *Pouts*

Jackie: Anyways soon I'll update my others stories, and this one! So PLZ review!

Mikan: Bye! Plz review her story! *Waves*


End file.
